


Cherryn's Identity (ON-HIATUS)

by TheRainbowSeal



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 2011 series, Amnesia, Canon Compliant, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowSeal/pseuds/TheRainbowSeal
Summary: Cherryn has no recollection of who she might be. Her name was derived from a fruit where she first came into her consciousness, her clothes didn't give much clue, and the nearest town she worked in didn't have any record of hers in the municipal. When she took the Hunter's Exam, that's when the memories started to occur; but why was everything seemed to be so confusing?(I also uploaded this on Quotev but it won't show up there :( )
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter) & Original Female Character(s), Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with another series that I'll probably cram over. T.T I am such a bad author because I am writing another story while I still have another one ongoing from a different fandom... But, I hope I can finish this on time and I hope my creative juices won't run out. Ssksssksksks.
> 
> I want to share with you my OC- Cherryn!! Her last name will be given in the later chapters. I want to express her character as being mysterious. I will be laying clues on who really she might be without giving too much. You can share theories about her real identity but I won't confirm or deny anything. :P I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do. 
> 
> I also hope that you give this story a chance!!! I will not reveal who her real partner is for the sake of the flow of this fanfic. But, I promise that she will have a love interest. Enjoy!
> 
> And remember to be nice!!
> 
> Her name is read as in the fruit "Cherry" just with "n" at the end. 
> 
> PS: I uploaded this on Quotev and then decided to just upload this here and delete it there lols.

Her first memory was her name, Cherryn. When she opened her eyes she just knew that she has been living in the forest for as long as she could. She doesn’t have any parents or family at all. She had survived her whole life _alone_.

The thought didn’t bother her until she woke up inside of her room- which was only a hole inside an old tree with a lot of comfortable blankets- with tears brimming on her cheeks. Her head throbbed so painfully that she had to scream and clutch on her aching heart. It wasn’t a nightmare and she wasn’t even physically wounded. It was an absence of something that she could never have.

That was why when the sun came into the view, she promised herself new beginnings. She’ll leave her comfort zone and go to the nearest town to interact with people. She would thrive and work. She would find something to cherish and somewhere to stay. So she packed the things she could pack and realized she practically has nothing except for a makeshift bag made from a random cloth. It looked like someone had sewn it with care but she doesn’t even remember who or herself sewing it at all. She shrugged and then took it even though it has practically nothing inside. She mustered her courage by breathing in and out slowly as she walked away from the forest, not even having second thoughts of going back there.

And it has been exactly five years since she left. Cherryn now is an adult and juggles her work from being a waitress and being a toilet cleaner.

“Cherry pie, give me some more booze!” Called one of the customers that was situated at the boisterous table. Cherryn immediately swung her head over her shoulder while she kept the tray on her hand.

“Got it!!!” She replied with vigor and then jogged towards the counter to relay their order. After nodding her head, she proceeded to go to the table to give their food. It was a normal day. Hectic but normal. When a pitcher of beer was made available from the counter, she took it and then gave it to the boisterous men. That was when she heard a conversation that caught her interest as always.

“The Hunter Exam will be happening this year. This time, I’ll definitely pass that exam and then become the richest man in this city.” The announcement of the brute old man was followed by cackles and clinking of mugs.

The Hunter exam was always a hot topic for each year and Cherryn was always intrigued by that. For years working in the bar, she made some time to learn more about it. Apparently if you passed the exam, you can get many privileges that a normal person couldn't have. Luxury, fame, and even _identity._ She had thought she wouldn't want to leave her current comfort zone but with the way that she was living for the past couple of years, she knew that a time would have had to come; a time for her true existence to come into light. This year, she managed to get a permit to take an exam. Although she must say, the requirements are quite hard to deal with- considering that she doesn’t exist on the records and she isn’t even sure of her real age. Thankfully, her boss offered her a help and signed her off as his niece. However, it was her choice on what her whole name will be.

“Cherryn! Give this order to table 4 and then clean up the toilet. After that you can pack your things.” The boss grinned at her while counting the coins on the counter. Cherryn immediately ran towards him and excitedly nodded her head. For now, she’ll have finish the last day of her work.


	2. Phase One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! You're now on Chapter two!~ Congrats!! Please share some thoughts on this story. Thank you!!

“Here is your badge.”

Cherryn accepted the badge from a small… bean (?) that has a body of a human. She wasn’t even sure because its head was green. Even so, she took it and pinned the badge, that has 400, on her chest. She was finally inside the examination hall. It actually took her three days to pass the screening that will lead her to the _navigators_ and another day to impress those kirikos. If she might say, she actually did a decent job considering that she witnessed a lot of people she was with failing- including that brute old man from the bar. Now she wait as she slump on the damp wall, taking off her backpack and dozing herself to sleep. She was exhausted and hungry but the provisions she had with her were already gone. Might just as well save her energy by taking a rest.

Her mind was about to drift off when an irritatingly cheery voice woke her senses up and shadow loomed over her.

“Ah! Sorry did I wake you up? Are you perhaps a rookie?”

She reluctantly opened her heavy-lidded eyes and was met with a man that has a number 16 badge. Something behind her head wanted her to punch him but decided not to. She wasn’t usually this moody but the tiredness that was creeping on her made her feel more sensitive. She gave him a short nod in the hopes that he’ll leave her be.

“You look tired.” He smiled so brightly it made her suspicious. Why was he so happy about her being tired? “Here, I’ll give you some juice. I hope you feel better. I’m Tonpa.” He brought out a can of juice from his satchel and offered it to her. Cherryn suddenly felt bad.

 _Oh._ She thought. The guy was practically being nice to her and here she was wanting to bitch him out. Now that her feelings rested at ease, she gave him a small smile and reached out for the can. “Thank you Tonpa, that’s so nice of you. You can call me Cherryn and I’m actually thirsty.” She stretched out her arm to accept it when something suddenly made her wince in pain. Her head throbbed so bad that her vision started to haze. Nothing was left of her consciousness. Not even Tonpa. 

Her consciousness started to come back when she felt something gently touching her arms and something lifting her eyelids. She came into full wake when a flash of light was directed to her. She shot her body up and regretted it immediately as her head spun as she felt blood rushing over her head.

“Easy, you shouldn’t suddenly get up.” A warm gentle pair of hands enveloped her shoulders, trying to help her balance herself. Cherryn momentarily closed her eyes and then calmed herself down before opening it once again. She looked over her side and saw a man with a messy black hair, tinted glasses resting on his nose that slightly covers his brown eyes, and dressed in a suit. On his side was a suitcase opened that revealed some gauze and solutions that she knew she’ll never know. On her other side was a kid with almost the same messy hair, and dressed into a matching green clothes. He was beaming at her and offering her some grass that she actually recognized- a grass good for dehydration. In front of her was a young boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. He wore a tabard with an eye-catching red embroidery. It was so carefully stitched that even if Cherryn knew it must have been old, she could still feel the thought that was put into it. For awhile, the image of the blonde boy boring his eyes over her made her uncomfortable.

“Geez, I know that Hunter Exams are supposed to be hard and that we are supposed to be rivals. I shouldn’t have really helped you but this kid right here insisted to.” The man with the glasses grumbled as if sighing in defeat towards the kid that he was pointing out. Cherryn shifted her attention to him and can’t help but to smile. A loophole she saw, because a person who is reluctant to help anyone wouldn’t have brought a professional first aid kit.

“But it would be unfair for her since she successfully came into here and only fainted because of dehydration.” The kid said with a voice that sounded either a whine or a fact.

“Still, if she cannot be able to handle the extraneous task of reaching the examination hall, I wouldn’t personally think that she will be able to handle the extremities of this exam.” The young blonde interjected, relaxing both of his hands on his side. Cherryn didn’t retorted back because partially he was correct.

So she only sighed and gave out her apology. “That’s right. I’m sorry for causing you trouble.” Why was she apologizing? She doesn’t know but she felt that it was right. “But, even if I came like this I wouldn’t give up. I _have_ to be a hunter. So from this day, you won’t be seeing me lagging behind.” She smiled sheepishly, now she can feel like herself again. Unlike the time when she was so tired and talking with Tonpa. Her head suddenly swung from left to right, trying to find a particular old man. “Did you see Tonpa? Before I fainted, he was offering me a juice. Sadly, I wasn’t able to drink from it. Had I did, then I wouldn’t be probably causing you troubles.”

She heard a soft thud and then saw the man beside her closing his suitcase.

“It was actually a good thing that you didn’t drink from it. Gon said that it has gone bad.” The man said and then stood up from the ground.

Cherryn tilted her head and frowned. “Gon?”

“Me! It’s Me! I’m Gon!” The kid on her other side started to jump. Cherryn guesses that this kid must be such a ball of sunshine. “What’s your name Big Sis?”

Cherryn slowly pushed herself up to stand her feet. She felt so much better now- in fact, really better to the point that she can’t believe she passed out earlier.

“Cherryn. You can call me Cherry if you want to. And thank you for your help.” She looked at them and bowed down.

“I’m Leorio. And I err… just want to tell you that you didn’t cause any trouble. You should be careful next time.” The man in the suit adjusted his glasses and tried to look away which Cherryn found amusing.

The blonde boy however, kept a stern face. “Kurapika.” He said and when she thought that it was the only thing he’ll say, she was surprised that he followed it with, “Cherryn? As in the fruit that grows within the Nihilgard Forest?” He asked, this time in pure curiosity. Cherryn’s face lit up when she heard about the place that she was familiar with.

“Yeah! Those are delicious fruits and can only be found in that place.”

She heard Gon gasping and saw his eyes lit. “Wow!!! I want to try some of those!!!”

On the other hand, Leorio snickered under his nose. “Amazing. Your parents must have love that fruit to name their child after it.”

Cherryn frowned and cocked her head on the other side. “What do you mean? I don’t have parents at all. I was born with that name.”

That’s when the three of them stop from their tracks and looked incredulously at her.

“You _can’t_ have no parents. I mean, we can be an orphan but you sounded like you popped out from nowhere and just began to be ‘Cherryn’.” Leorio huffed and crossed his arms, suddenly looking and feeling like a child. Perhaps, he found her stupid. But Cherryn wasn’t lying. She doesn’t really have a family at all. She doesn’t know where she really came from. All she could remember was that she was Cherryn inside an old tree.

“It’s true. As far as I can remember, I woke up inside a tree and just know that my name is Cherryn.” She said in full seriousness that Leorio went silence.

“Maybe Cherryn is a fruit-spirit.” Gon said with a tone to affirm and he looked as if he really considered that thought.

Kurapika raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips before finally saying something. “If you are really being honest then you must have had some sort of amnesia.” He deduced while absentmindedly bringing a hand over his chin. “Either way, it must be tough to acquire a permit to have this exam.”

Cherryn huffed and stretched her arms, suddenly wanting to crack her shoulders. “Yeah it was. I’m lucky enough that my boss at the bar permitted me to use him as my guardian.” She said and felt satisfied how her limbs started to feel awake.

There was a beat of silence just before Leorio said his thoughts out loud than he anticipated to. “Did you… encounter some trauma?” Really, it was only for his own curiosity but his big mouth just let it slipped out.

Cherryn shot a look at him not because she became annoyed but because she found the thought absurd. Her face contorted from being confused to being amused. “No, no. That would be impossible.” She waved her hand in front of her as if brushing the idea away as she chuckled. The three looked at each other while she started to strapped her backpack to herself. After another beat of silence, a loud ring was heard within the halls making the whole examinees attentive from where the sound was coming. The issue about her identity immediately being forgotten.

They all brought their attention to the massive wall moving up. Some small rubble falling to the ground as the whole place shook. The alarm went out upon seeing the man, with a distinct feature of long moustache and no lips, pressing a button on the creepy head.

Cherryn felt her stomach turning, fully knowing that something big will finally happen. Almost all of them felt the same, shortly gasping on the man before them. The air which were once gloomy was now filled with tension and anticipation. She could even hear Leorio swallowing a lump from his throat and Kurapika clenching his fists. Gon on the other hand was rather taking the tension lightly.

“I apologize for the long wait.” The man said in a not-so apologetic tone. His face kept the same expression of being unimpressed. “The entry period for this year’s Hunter Examination has officially ended. Let us now begin the Hunter Exam!” He announces and as if on cue, everybody got ready on their place. Some smirking, some sighing in relief, and some shaking with their nerves. Cherryn was all of it.

“A final caution. If you do not have an ability or simply is not good with luck, you may end up being injured or worse, dead.”

She breathed in sharply and saw Gon before her, clutching both of his hands on the strap of his backpack. There was a fire of determination that was bigger than his worries.

“Those who accept the risks shall follow me. If not, you may leave this hall for good and use the elevator behind you.”

Nobody moved; nobody was willing to give up just yet. _That’s right, it would be stupid to just back out on the last minute._ Cherryn readied her heart on whatever has to come.

“Very well. All 404 applicants will participate in Phase One.” The man turned around and started to move with his limbs. He didn’t look like a normal person at all which gave her a good amount of shivers. She also knew that the other felt the same, but they followed him nonetheless. They all walked behind him, making sure not to fall behind. She chose to stay with the three just because they were the ones whom she only knows.

“So no one turned around and left huh?” Leorio pointed out as he tried to take a look around them. “I was actually hoping that some would withdraw.” He continued under his breath and Cherryn only nodded her head.

“This is a good opportunity that cannot be missed after all.” She replied and then decided to not talk anymore so as to not waste her energy.

On the spur of the moment, the people before them started to walk faster, some even started to jog, and she realized that they were already falling behind. The man seemed to be striding even longer and faster. The examinees started to feel anxious and surprised at the same time.

“I-is it just me?” Cherryn asked, not really sure if she was just imagining the pace quickening.

“Wh-what is this?” Leorio turned to her like he had read her mind.

“The people before us started to run.” Gon remarked at them but still not breaking his eyes in front of him.

“He seemed to pick up his pace.” Kurapika explained shortly and Cherryn didn’t miss how his voice trembled under his breath. He must have struggled for a short time after being caught off guarded by the change of speed.

They all kept their breath under control while she breathed in from her nose and breathed out from her mouth. Gon doesn’t look like being bothered at all. _Kids have a lot of stamina._ She said inside her head and smiled at the thought.

“I forgot to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you all to the Second Phase exam.” The man’s voice echoed throughout the tunnel. The four of them looked at each other.

“Second? What about the Phase one?” Somebody asked.

“It has already begun.” Satotz said in a brief manner and everybody gasped from the news.

Cherryn didn’t bother to listen anymore and instead worry about herself because she soon realizes that the exam will not just measure her stamina but as well as her mental strength. She wonders, for how long will they be able to meet the end of the tunnel?

All thoughts ceased when she heard Leorio making a confident remark that he’ll accept the challenge and follow Satotz. It was a simple-minded notion and her attention shifted to Kurapika who was looking ahead with a his brows slightly creasing as if thinking deeply. Then their eyes met- just briefly and, Cherryn silently wished for all of them to passed the first phase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think??? Do you guys have an inkling???


	3. Getting to know more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three here we go!!! Congrats on making it up to here. I am soooo excited with this one!!

Hours has passed since the exam started and they must have ran for thirty kilometers or more. Cherryn wasn’t sure but what she was sure of was that many had already dropped out and Leorio was already catching his breath. She felt bad as she can’t do anything about it but to slow down and match his pace to at least silently encourage him. After all, this man was the one who helped her when she was passed out.

The poor man was already sweating so bad Cherryn wanted to remove his blazer herself because in all honesty, it made her cringe away. How can he even continue on with that kind of hot clothing?

Thankfully for her, her clothes was rather breezy. She wore a simple tank top over a sheer jacket and pair of sweatpants. Just awhile ago, she brought her medium-length honey-blonde hair into a low ponytail. Still, the humid of the tunnel made her shirk away.

“Leorio…” She started of slowly, not wanting to agitate her fast heartbeat. “I think you should remove your blazer.”

But her good thoughts fell into deaf ears as he continued to run without even turning his head over her. Maybe she spoke too soft or too low for him to hear. In the end, she chose to never bother and instead just ran beside him. A flash of white passed on their side. That was when Leorio snapped from his trance.

He shouted, rather vigorously, wanting to stop the kid on a skateboard. Cherryn peered over and saw a kid, probably the same age as Gon, casually looking ahead while both of his hands rests inside his pocket. His shaggy silver hair swept through the air.

 _“My brother likes to skateboard.”_

“Hm?” Cherryn blinked at her thought and tilted her head while knitting her brows. “…But I don’t have a brother..” She whispered to herself and wondered why it even crossed her mind.

The two talked to each other and Leorio started to argue which ended up being one-sided. “Why are you using a skateboard? That’s cheating!” He shouted.

“Why?” The kid asked and Cherryn raised an eyebrow. Leorio responded how it was a test of endurance only to be cut off by Gon who interjected that it wasn’t. If Cherryn wanted to intervene, she would have stopped them from blabbering and instead conserve their energy. Anyway she knew to herself that nothing will even change. In the end, the kid seemed to take a liking to Gon and stopped from using is skateboard- flipping the thing out and slipping it under his arms. The two kids started to jog away and converse gaily to each other. Leorio on the other hand gritted his teeth, obvious that his cool was losing it. Kurapika was nowhere to be found and Cherryn must admit that she finds it rather worrisome.

She tried to crane her neck to see any certain blonde but to no avail, since she was keeping her pace with Leorio, they were drastically falling behind… _Really_ behind that it gave Cherryn red flags.

“L-Leorio!”

The young man had let go of his precious suitcase. He stopped from his tracks, bent his knees and gasped for air. Gon and the other kid, which she heard was named Killua, stopped from their places and looked at them. Naturally, Cherryn offered some help but Leorio wasn’t hearing her _again_ at all, it actually started to piss her off.

When she looked back at Gon, his eyes were fixed at Leorio and wore a face of a heavy trust. This kid knew that Leorio wouldn’t just give up. Killua on the other hand didn’t have the same idea. But then, Leorio started to shout and was on his feet again.

Cherryn grinned widely as she saw Gon taking Leorio’s suitcase with his rod as they ran off. Leorio was now in the middle of the crowd and Cherryn started to run again this time she managed to caught up with Gon and Killua. The two were obviously in a middle of a conversation about something.

“Gon! I’m sorry, have you seen Kurapika?” She asked with an apologetic smile. The raven hair whipped his head towards her.

“Hm… I think I saw him near the middle.” Gon said, not even catching his breath.

Cherryn nodded her head, satisfied on what she’d heard. “Okay. I just wanted to make sure that he’s still fine.” She replied and then waved her hands on them. “Bye kiddos. Have fun! I’ll be seeing you on the exit.” She sped off and Gon waved his hand widely with a grin on his face.

“Bye Cherry!!! You have fun too!!!”

Not too long, she finally saw a familiar blonde wearing a blue tabard. Relief washed her system. She managed to get close on his side and strike up a conversation.

“You’re actually fast.” She remarked, rather happy. Kurapika didn’t turn to face her and instead wear a blank expression.

“Talking will only make us more tired. I suggest we keep quiet.”

For some reason, the boy doesn’t seem to warm up on her. Cherryn sighed in defeat and shook her head. “Come on, being silent would also bring us on edge. I don’t think that we can keep sane with this long hours of running and not knowing when to stop.”

 _Wow._ Cherryn wanted to slap herself for being a hypocrite. Just awhile ago, she wanted to conserve energy and now she wanted to talk. But hey, they were already running for more than four hours and hasn’t been talking with anyone else aside from having a one-sided conversation with Leorio. But to be honest, all Cherryn wanted was to warm up with this boy since for some reason the idea of him being cold at her made her uncomfortable.

Kurapika seemed to have given it a deep thought and finally succumbing to her opinion. “I guess you’re right. Rather than being consumed with negative thoughts and uncertainties might as well have a distraction.”

“So… You knew about Nihilgard forest?” She asked and she saw Kurapika’s eyes momentarily looked at her.

“Yes. Are you thinking about your possible ancestry?” The young boy kept his attention ahead but he sure does hit the nail. Cherryn sheepishly smiled.

“You could say that. You seemed to know a lot. Do you have something in your mind?”

There was a moment of silence and she thought how those numerous footsteps were actually deafening to her ears.

Kurapika suddenly spoke with a tone that Cherryn cannot describe.

“There are four Provinces that surrounds the Nihilgard forest. All of which are designated on each sides- North, South, West, East. They are all connected by a river and a waterfall. On the North is the province of Senna. A town known for its Acaba fibers. On the South is a small province of Yon. Nothing special about it but the people there has small businesses of good pubs and bars that perhaps attracts some tourists.”

Upon hearing a familiar name, Cherryn’s face lit up. “Yeah! That’s where I originally worked. The beer and chips there are really good.” She smiled fondly on the memories that she had with the place for five years.

Kurapika only nodded his head and continued. “On the West is the province of Aima. Their abundant crops made them a popular market for plant-based goods. And on the East…” Kurapika trailed his voice and Cherryn caught how he suddenly was lost in thought.

“And on the East..?” She prodded and wondered by blonde stayed silent. It took him three more seconds before he continued.

“On the East _was_ the Lukso Province. The humble and reclusive Kurta tribe once resided there. They were a peaceful people and rarely goes outside their vicinity unless needed to.”

Cherryn breathed sharply and wracked her brains about the places Kurapika had mentioned. The only one she was familiar with was Yon; but she couldn’t be from it since no one knew about her and she doesn’t even have a record on the municipal. Maybe she was abandoned at the Nihilgard forest, or maybe… “I’m really starting to think about Gon’s theory of me being a fruit fairy.” She blurted out and Kurapika looked at her dumbly.

“It was a ‘fruit-spirit’. Not a fairy.” Kurapika said firmly. “That’s not possible.” Cherryn’s face heated up from her stupidity.

“Of course not. I was just joking!”

They went silent after that and neither had anymore conversation. It’s going to be a long, long, _long_ run. Cherryn looked ahead to the incoming stairs. Not so long, Leorio can be heard and he was already catching up on them. The man already took of his clothes but not his tie which Cherryn find so funny.

“Are you still okay Leorio?” Kurapika asked, his breath starting to become shallow and Cherryn looked at him with bewildered eyes. It seemed that this young boy is close with Leorio than she could have guessed.

Leorio responded loudly. Affirming that he was still okay so as long as he stopped caring about what he looks. _See? I told you, you should have removed your top immediately._ Cherryn grimaced at him and sighed. She saw him racing up and smiled at his silliness. In an instant, Kurapika took off his tabard and ~~crumpled~~ put it inside his bag. The blonde shortly glanced at her. “You should do the same and catch up on us.”

Cherryn raised an eyebrow, liking the idea of going with them. She took of her sheer jacket and then both of them followed Leorio. Upon reaching him, Kurapika questioned him. “Leorio, I have to ask something.”

“What? Is this too easy for you that you can casually just ask questions Kurapika? Talking takes so much energy.” Leorio made a point but Kurapika didn’t mind at all and instead, pushed through his inquisition.

The blonde wanted to really know the objective of Leorio as to why he so badly wanted to be a hunter. He reckons that it isn’t just for money. Leorio went silent and Kurapika kept on prodding him.

Cherryn felt as if she was hearing something she shouldn’t have but curiosity was stronger for her than being nice. So she kept herself by their side and listened intently. She should be lying if she would say that she didn’t want to share her life but then, she practically has none- other than the fact that she worked on pubs and bars.

She saw how for a moment, Kurapika was in deep thought and then finally decided to speak out his mind and perhaps even his heart; because the moment he opened his mouth, Cherryn almost wanted to cry from the tragedy that this young boy faced.

“Scarlet eyes.”- was what stayed inside Cherryn’s head. Her thoughts swam as Kurapika relayed the horror that his clan met. “That is the reason as to why the Kurta was targeted.”

Cherryn gasped, her eyes glazed, and her heart sank. She remembered Kurapika mentioning the tribe to her earlier. It seems that they were attacked for their scarlet eyes that was wanted in the black market. When Kurapika finished his spart, Cherryn choked with her own words.

“The Kurta tribe… Is that why you hesitated telling it to me awhile ago?” She licked her dried lips. Kurapika only sighed and nodded his head.

“But you’ll have to swallow your pride and become the kind of Hunter you despise the most!” Leorio sounded as if he was frustrated. Maybe because he knew to himself that Kurapika wasn’t that kind of person. But the blonde was determined, rebutting Leorio’s concern.

“The blow to my pride is nothing compared to the suffering that my clan endured.” The kurta stated firmly and Cherryn felt herself gritting her teeth. It was truly sickening to think that their are people who are so greedy they’d seen others as mere objects.

“I’m sorry but I don’t have any noble cause at all.” Leorio cut her thoughts off and Cherryn could swear he wanted to smack Leorio’s head. Kurapika must have felt the same because his face gave it of. Leorio continued how he wanted money. How everything revolves around money but then somewhere along his lines, accidentally slips out his true intention and Cherryn never felt more warm.

Leorio wanted to be a doctor free of charge so that those who were less fortunate can be feel at ease. The death of his friend has driven him to do a cause that could save a lot of people. “So I want money!”

Kurapika and her looked at each other and then smiled at the back of Leorio. Both of them thinking how noble he actually was. Their shared sentiments came into a stop when two particular kids ran beside them and saying their goodbyes to race on the top.

“Catch you later, old man!” The silver haired said with a grin on his face.

When she heard Leorio shouted, “I’m not an old man! I’m actually a teenager just like you guys!”

Cherryn almost slipped from her feet. _No, no. I can’t slip right now. I can see the end of the tunnel!_ As soon as the two went ahead, the light from the end brought her more energy. Finally, Phase One will be over soon.

When she finally got her feet on the last step of the stair, she practically had to shove her body out and catch her breath. Others did the same, gasping and coughing for air. Leorio was behind her stumbling to get out. Kurapika was more put on but still struggling to keep his breathing in place. Cherryn felt her legs wobbled and she slumped on the ground.

“Hey Kurapika! Cherryn!” Gon greeted her with wide smile. The two kids were sitting on the ground. She waggled her eyebrows to acknowledge them and she heard Gon telling Kurapika that the Phase one is still continuing.

After the small talk, Kurapika was the first to notice that the fog was clearing up. Moments later, they saw the whole forest. Satotz told them where they were, and that to be careful to be deceived.

 _Swindlers swamp huh?_ She thought and mentally prepared herself since this might be another part of the test where one will be evaluated with their critical thinking. _But I’m a bit dumb…_ She sighed and pitied herself. Perhaps she’ll have to settle with her luck.

As Satotz was continuing his speech, a heavily injured man suddenly popped out from nowhere, claiming that he was the real examiner while Satotz was disguised as a human. Apparently, this man-faced ape wanted to lure them towards their lair. Everybody was caught in surprised because suddenly, they ‘realized’ that no ordinary human would have had an infinite stamina. Satotz didn’t even shed a single sweat when he reached the goal and the other examinees saw this as a sign that Satotz was not a human and was in fact a man-faced ape.

Cherryn couldn’t find herself to focus as she was too absorbed by the pinhead man across Killua. It gave her utmost chills and she wondered why no one, not even the boy himself, noticed the rattling man. She only looked away when the pinhead shakily turned its head towards her. It must have been just her imagination but Cherryn swore herself that she saw him grinning as he clattered his teeth.

There was a flash of something and within seconds, the injured man fell on his back- there were cards stuck on his body. The man-faced ape gained consciousness and was already setting off. Satotz caught the cards in between his fingers.

Cherryn felt cold shivers travelling down her spine. Not far from them was a very pale man with pointed orange hair. On his right cheek was a tattooed star and the left was a teardrop. He wore skimpy clothes and all she could muster to blurt was, “creepy clown.” and she wasn’t entirely wrong. She heard couple of people muttering how the magician ‘Hisoka’ was at it again.

Satotz, even though he kept still with his unimpressed expression, didn’t miss a beat without reminding Hisoka that should he try to attack him again, the magician can be disqualified. Cherryn doesn’t know why but she had an inkling that the two was rather the same. She just can’t pinpoint in which part. The ‘trial’ ended and Satotz gave them a final warning that they should closely follow him so as to not be deceived by the creatures of the forest.

When he turned around and ordered them to follow him, no one dared to protest. Soon they began running… _again._

Cherryn lost sight of Gon and Killua through the thickening fog and was again stuck in between Leorio and Kurapika. She felt fine, just don’t mind the fact on how her boots would slightly stick onto the ground.

Leorio clicked his tongue and started to complain. “Another marathon huh.”

“Not to mention, we’re running through a marsh this time.” Kurapika added. “Running on wet ground requires more energy.”

Cherryn heaved a deep sigh and agreed with Kurapika. “I thought this time, we will be using our brains instead of our stamina. This will be really tiring.”

And so, they continued to run against the fog, not knowing once again when will they stop.


	4. Marsh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't have uploaded this all at once but... meh~ Enjoy!!!

Cherryn’s eyes was starting to get watery. The thick fog enveloping them made her forget to blink. She so badly wanted to let Satotz be on her sight that it actually started to do her more harm than good. Leorio was starting to grunt at each of his steps, obvious that he wanted to give more force on his leather shoes to push himself further.

“The fog is getting heavier.” Kurapika told them and Cherryn wanted to applaud the young boy for managing to stabilize his breathing despite running on a ground that seemed to drag them down.

“Do you guys think the kids are fine?” She asked, trying to crane her neck to at least get a glimpse of a certain pair of small heads. Leorio only grinned, his eyes never leaving ahead.

“Those brats are stronger than you think they are. I bet they’re seeing this as a game.”

“Leorio’s right. They’re probably closer to Satotz right now than us. I believe in Gon’s capabilities as he has shown excellence even through the screening.” Kurapika turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile. Seeing the blonde finally acknowledging her made her feel at eased more than the idea of the two kids being fine.

“I see, then that’s good to know.” She smiled back and continued to keep her pace. Not too long after, she heard the cheery voice of a certain raven haired.

“Kurapika! Leorio! Cherryn! Killua said that it’s better to move up here!”

Gon’s voice echoed through the forest and Cherryn can’t help but stifle a laugh; because she thought that the kids must have been feeling that what they were doing right now is rather easy to the point that they can casually just say to move faster. She can’t help but to feel sad and dumb at the same time.

“Idiot! If we had the strength then we’d be already there!” Leorio shouted with a not-so pissed off tone which had Cherryn finally bursting out.

“Do not mind us and just continue forward!” Kurapika followed through and looked at Cherryn with a questioning look.

“I-I’m sorry. I just find it funny that Gon really thinks we are just lagging behind because we chose to.” Tears started to form her eyes. Whether she was actually feeling down or not, she wouldn’t even know anymore.

Kurapika only sighed in agreement. “That is true. I also find it quite frustrating.”

“Hey guys, be careful.” Leorio brought our attention towards our surroundings and we suddenly felt the air tensing in a different manner. The fog has now thickened so much that it made an impression of being in between clouds.

Kurapika breathed sharply. “We can’t even tell which way we’re heading.”

“It will be okay. So as long as we don’t lose sight of the guys ahead of us.” Leorio reassured them but then the three of them saw each of the people’s head falling off.

“What the hell?!” Cherryn, for the first time since the exam started, felt terrified. Her eyes widened in horror because she definitely saw heads getting detached from their body. They all stopped and she absentmindedly tried to grab onto something. She couldn’t find anything but Leorio’s arms and Kurapika’s hand. In her panic, she thought of possible escapes should the worst comes. She’ll just drag the two out of sight if something does happens.

“W-what’s going on?” Leorio asked but no one could answer. Still frozen in place, what came into a view was a set of strawberries floating within the space. Somebody tried to move further and they all silently followed his trail with their eyes. Before he could get any far, the poor man fell victim on a tortoise-like creature with the said strawberries sticking out from its shell.

As the man started to cry with a shrill voice, the people started to scramble away.

 _I... We… I mean, I should also drag them out from here-_ Cherryn stared with wide eyes. Her throat felt like it was drying and her legs started to shake so badly. With more people getting eaten by the creature, the more she felt not to move an inch from her place at all. All she could do was to clench her fists on to the two men beside her, squeezing Leorio’s arm and Kurapika’s hand.

Kurapika clicked her tongue and tried to squeez Cherryn’s hand on his with his other hand. “It’s alright. Calm down.” He said without looking at her.

Leorio then patted her other hand on his arm and then removed it gently, positioning himself in front of them. “Don’t worry. I’ll distract them and you two should run.” He spread both of his arms so that the creatures would focus on him. His attention shifted on the stray log beside them and he quickly took it from the ground.

Cherryn felt her eyes starting to burn with her emotions messing her mind. She quickly squeezes her eyes shut and counted to three before opening them once again. It may or may not calm her down but at the very least, her mind became less foggy.

“Don’t be foolish Leorio! We won’t leave you-!” Kurapika was cut short as soon as the tortoise lunged towards them, bearing their teeth. Leorio was able to stop it in a nick of time, sticking the log in between its mouth but it wasn’t enough to fully stop it. “Leorio!” Kurapika called out and then pried her hands away from him to get his bokken out. He then ran towards the tortoise that kept on swinging Leorio and struck it on its eye. The creature roared in pain as Leorio fell on his butt.

“Leorio, this is now our chance.” Kurapika shouted and then turned on his heels to run away. The bespectacled man agreed and scurried his way from the screeching creature. Both of the men grabbed Cherryn’s arms and then dragged her with them. Automatically, her feet started to move and was soon running with them, finally loosing sight of the horror.

When they were sure that everything was cleared, they all breathed a sigh of utter relief. “I thought I was gonna die back then.” Leorio huffed and coughed at the same time from the lack of oxygen. His adrenaline running down.

“I’m sorry.” Cherryn suddenly spoke, her head hung low. “I-I didn’t do much but to cause you more trouble… again.”

Leorio and Kurapika exchanged glances. They both patted her shoulders and thoughtfully smiled. “It’s a normal reaction. Don’t worry about it.” Kurapika said.

“Yeah.You’ll get used to it soon. I mean we all probably are by the end of this hell.” Leorio followed and Cherryn never felt more thankful to have them by her side. She returned the smile and was even more determined to return the favor; not now but maybe someday.

Minutes has passed as they try to find their way back to the front-lines. By this time, they’re actually losing hope. “We’ve completely lost sight of the front-runners.” Kurapika spoke out his mind, still continuing to run ahead even though they were unsure of the path.

“Which way should we go?” Leorio glanced from his left and then to his right, wishing to see others. But to his horror, he saw a potential danger.

Cherryn noticed how Leorio’s brows creased and his teeth clenching. When she looked at the direction he was looking at, what she saw gave her red flags. It was a certain orange head.

“Stop.” Leorio ordered calmly and as quiet as possible. They all stopped from their tracks but Kurapika has yet to notice the presence of Hisoka. “Look over there.” Leorio pointed out and the blonde followed.

In front was Hisoka, standing in the middle of a group of examinees. They witnessed how these foolish men picked up a fight on Hisoka only to fail miserably and die in vain. It only took him one card to dispose those men. Cherryn wondered how could a simple card cut through flesh? It was fast, swift, and clean. It was scary, but Hisoka was able to deliver his movements with so much grace. With the last man getting killed, Hisoka turned to their direction. They should have had ran the other way when he was still preoccupied with the others.

 _Too late._ They all silently thought. Holding her breath down, Cherryn dug deep through her brain. This will be the right time to think of something and save the two. “Guys. On my cue, we run in different directions.” She said and the two quickly glanced at her. “It’s clear that we are no match for him. He’s really good at combat. We won’t stand a chance for him!”

Leorio and Kurapika looked at the men lying in front of them and back to Hisoka who was nearing their place. The didn’t have a choice but to silently agree with Cherryn’s plan. Hisoka has flipped a card from his hand and she intently gauged his action. As he was about to flick it towards them, Cherryn shouted on the top of her lungs. “Now!” And they all turned to their heels and quickly went on different directions. The plan seemed to work but Cherryn wasn’t even getting far yet when she heard Leorio’s shouting voice echoing through the fog.

 _That idiot came back?!_ She thought and instantly turned again so she can go back to where Hisoka was located. She kept on running and running until she witnessed Hisoka grabbing Gon by his neck. Leorio was already unconscious on the ground.

 _Oh no._ She thought, thinking that the young man had met his demise.

Gon was wiggling his way out from Hisoka’s clutches, his face paling from the lack of oxygen. Cherryn saw how Hisoka sickly snickered upon seeing Gon’s expression; something in between perverseness and purse insanity. A sense of duty suddenly washed through her body. A light briefly passed her mind.

_“I will… protect you… I will… find you… my brother.”_

She stopped and the feeling of fear instantly vanished. “What..?” She frowned and only did she came back to reality when Hisoka had dropped Gon. The fleeting memory was easily thrown out from her mind as she ran towards the small boy, not minding that Hisoka was even there.

“Gon!” She went by his side and protectively put her arms over his shivering shoulder. The poor boy coughed and she soothingly rubbed his back. “You-!” _Bitch-_ was what she wanted to say but decided not to continue. She’d never want her tongue cut by a card.

Hisoka’s expression changed into an amused grin. “Don’t worry, I won’ kill your friends.” He said to Gon and leaned closer to them. “Because that man and you passed.” He smiled so wide, his eyes was almost set into high arch. He then looked at Cherryn, who was now beyond terrified and angry at the same time. “You didn’t pass though...” His voice trailed as he brought his pointed nail over her forehead. She swallowed a lump on her throught. “But you definitely piqued my interest.”

Cherryn scowled. _What does he mean?_

“Grow up and become a good hunter.” He finally said and something rang from his pocket. He took out a radio and a deep robotic voice emerged from it.

****“Hisoka, you should quickly come back here. It looks like we’re near at Phase Two site.”** **

Cherryn stared at the radio, longer than she had intended to. As soon as Hisoka replied back and tucked that thing on his pocket, the man stood up and approached the unconscious Leorio. They watched him as threw Leorio on his shoulders and disappeared into nothingness. Gon only managed to nod on whatever Hisoka had told them. She was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to even understand what the clown had said. Even so, she tried her best to console the boy with whatever left to her sanity. She kept on rubbing her palm on his back and cooed softly.

“It’s alright. It’s okay…. Everything will be alright. Big sister’s here.” She said slowly but Gon was too focused with himself that he barely hears her.

Soon, Kurapika was calling out to them and running on their direction. After a minute or so, Gon had calmed down and they all set their foot back on track. Gon followed the special perfume that Leorio as Kurapika relates what could have Hisoka meant towards Gon.

But then, if Cherryn didn’t pass, what did Hisoka mean by her being interesting?


	5. Phase Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to whoever is reading this or if ever there really are. HAHAHAH Yaay for another chapter!!! Hmmm, this time A HUGE clue has been given. Enjoy!!!~

They’ve successfully reached the site, thanks to Gon’s keen senses. Many exhausted examinees were splayed on the concrete but they were more conscious about Leorio’s whereabouts than their own tiredness. As soon as they saw Leorio, sitting under the tree, they all proceeded to check him out. He may have a swollen cheek but other than that, he doesn’t seem to have a life-threatening injury. What was surprising was the fact that he can’t remember anything at all. Gon and Kurapika just decided not to tell anything to him.

While Gon was reunited with Killua and had their own conversation, and while Kurapika helped Leorio get his button-down shirt, Cherryn’s attention was caught again by a certain pinhead. She wasn’t even so sure but she felt a lingering aura from him towards them and it bothered her _alot._ Hisoka was enough of a creeper, she wouldn’t want to encounter another one.

Thankfully, before their stare could take any longer, Satotz made an announcement.

“Congratulations to the Phase One passers. Phase Two exam will happen here in the Biska Forest park. So now, I shall take my leave. Best of luck to everyone.” Satotz walked away and the enormous gates opened. Everybody held their breath as they await and anticipate on what kind of test they will be encountering.

Inside were an array of grillings but what caught their attention the most was the two people sitting in the middle, just at the front of a huge mansion. Sitting on the couch was a lean, tan woman. Her legs crossed on top of another and her elbows on the backrest. A huge man- no, _really_ huge man was sitting behind her. His legs caging the whole couch.

“Will those who passed the Phase One enter?” The woman ordered them. Her voice echoing through the site despite seeing no physical microphones.

 _She must have a good set of voice-box…_ Cherryn thought and trudged her way inside together with Gon and the others.

“Welcome. I’m Menchi, the Second Phase examiner.”

“I’m the same, and my name is Buhara.”

There was an apparent change within the atmosphere. One- the heaviness of the fog had disappeared, and Two- the second phase seemed to look like there will be no imminent danger. Silence stretched over as they await for their task. All were suddenly caught off guarded when they heard a loud growling of a stomach. Buhara was hungry and Menchi delivered to us what has to be done. Standing up from her couch, she said. “… Phase Two will involve,”

Everybody was swallowed with tense.

“Cooking!” She finally said as she pointed her finger towards the examinees.

Cherryn made a face. “Excuse me?” She asked as if finding the exam preposterous. Others thought the same. Couple of them looking at each other, confirming whether what they’ve heard is correct.

“Cooking…” Kurapika whispered to himself but enough to be heard by her. “…An exceptional hunter must excel in all areas.” He said thoughtfully, really considering the importance of this exam.

“You have to be joking.” Leorio grumbled and then rested his right hand on his hip while he threw his suitcase over his back.

Not too long after, people began to complain about how they went in there not to become a cook but to become a hunter. Menchi dismisses their protests and waved it with an explanation of the nature of their job- ‘Gourmet Hunters’.

One particular examinee ridiculed them and the others followed. But for Cherryn, while still thinking about how the exam would be relevant, being a cook takes a lot of talent. So perhaps, Kurapika was right. As a hunter, one should be able to do everything without any qualms. She waited and didn’t find time to whine about it.

When everything was settled and Buhara came into the light to tell them the instructions, everybody became alert and started to run towards the gates back to the forest.

“Kurapika! Did we even encounter pigs while we were running in the forest?” Cherryn asked as she caught up with a certain blonde. Kurapika whipped his head towards her. The look of his face seemed that she just made a point.

“Hm. Not that I know of.”

“This is a forest! I’m sure there will be pigs!” Gon interjected with them, running as carefree as ever while Killua followed him behind.

 _What a simple-minded comment._ Cherryn thought but she found herself smiling back at him. When they got in the middle of the forest, they decided to walk and carefully scan the area.

“Catch a pig and then cook it. Wow, it actually is a simple one compared to Phase One.” Leorio said lightly.

“I hope that it would really be that simple.” Kurapika commented.

The conversation came into a stop when Gon suddenly ran down to a slope and slid on it. Killua, being such a kid, followed his trail.

“Yahoo!” Killua laughed within the air.

“It looks fun.” Cherryn blurted out and Kurapika and Leorio exchanged a knowing glance.

“I think we should follow them too.” Kurapika nudged his head towards the direction. They soon found themselves doing the same thing, only to be abruptly stopped.

“Gon! What was that about?!” Asked Killua. Obviously he wasn’t paying too much attention. Gon was looking at his right, so was the other three.

Cherryn blinked at what she saw. _Why was it munching some bones?_ The others’ voice was drowned by her own thoughts. Only did she snapped out from her trance when she heard Kurapika saying, “don’t tell me… They’re carnivores?!”

Almost instantly, Cherryn pushed her butt up and went on her feet. “Oh my god! Run!!!” She screeched and they all ran like mad men. Unlike the other three, she and Leorio was the most frightened one.

The roaring of the pigs and their heavy stomps made Cherryn want to actually flee than just run. She hastily looked on her sides to see Gon and Killua casually looking ahead. “H-How can you guys even look like you’re bored???” She tried to catch her breath in between her words but the air seemed to only breeze through her.

“Hm… This isn’t even really a big deal.” Killua hummed. “Big sis, you’re just getting old.” He grinned mischievously at her. Before she could even smack her palm on Killua's heaad, her attention was brought by Kurapika.

“I think it will be wise for us to split up.” Kurapika interjected and Cherryn only looked at him with horror within her eyes.

“No!- What are you talking about?! We can’t separate--”

_“--but Mother! We cannot be separated! I do not want to! I will not do it!”_

A heavy sound of bell suddenly rang inside her ears. Cherryn felt her limbs freezing as if her whole body was suddenly stuck inside a rock. This made her miss Kurapika’s cue: “Go!”. Instead of splitting as planned, she completely stopped from her tracks. Not that anyone noticed though. With all of the others going on various directions and with the pigs going after them, they didn’t have a time to worry about the other.

She stood there, rather unmotivated. Unsure of what to do or why was she even taking the exam. Who was she talking with? Why does she feel so _afraid_? _“You have to run!”_ There was it again- the voices inside her head, occupying her thoughts like a nightmare.

Cherryn, for a moment, didn’t care. She didn’t care when the great stamp was already nearing her. She didn’t even care when someone had approached her. She didn’t care when her emotions had eaten her whole. What she cared about was the abundant forest that was seemed to be etched inside her memory but was buried underneath her head.

The great stamp roared. Its teeth bearing to eat her whole. But before the pig could even get near her, it fell on to the ground. The shot was so quick to be noticed and so small, no one would even think that it was caused by someone else but Cherryn. The ground shaking snapped her back to reality. She turned around to see what has happened and was met with a pig lying unconsciously in front of her. “What the hell was I doing?!” She screeched as her face paled.

She was quick to accept that the heavens had granted her an immense luck, thanking the small rock that was slightly protruding on the ground. “Damn, I didn’t even do anything.” She silently patted her back and snorted. Her previous worries were easily forgotten, as if it never did happen to her. She dragged the pig towards the site and then proceeded to position herself in front of a massive grill. Leorio was the first one who commented on her catch.

“That’s a nice catch you have there.” He said and then knowingly grinned at her. Cherryn gave him a thumbs up, earning her another shot of smile.

As she stuck her pig with the steel rod, she can’t helped but to notice the pursed lips and intense gazed of a certain blonde. Kurapika was so lost in thought while his fingers touched the green leafy vegetables.

“Something bothering you?” She asked softly and the young boy was instantly at his senses again.

“Ah no. I mean…” There was a second of hesitation and his eyes lingered on the ground. “I can’t cook.” Kurapika, for the first time, was flustered. His foot was tapping the ground as if feeling nervous about something that he was unsure of. Cherryn’s heart bloomed at the picture before her. Suddenly she realized that Kurapika was in fact, still young. He was always so stiff and matured that she had momentarily feared he didn’t had a chance of being a child. She can’t help but to giggle and gave him a reassurance.

“I worked as a waitress in a pub but I never did learn how to cook. But if we really want to be hunters, we should still give it a shot right?” Her voice become soft and mellow, something that actually relaxed Kurapika's nerves.

The young boy gaped at her and then smiled. “Yes. You’re right. Thank you.”

They went on with their job. Somewhere in between, Kurapika and Leorio had their silly banter. Cherryn laughed at the background while trying to calm them down. Gon and Killua was running and throwing tomatoes at each other. The kids were chaotic but seeing them smile made her happy. All of those ended when Menchi’s voice rang within the air. They all stopped from their tracks and turned towards the scene.

“Hey! Can’t anyone out there satisfy me?!” She shouted, almost a whine. Killua made his way back to his station to put out his burning pig and Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and Cherryn watched Menchi’s endless rant.

“No one has passed yet.” Leorio pointed out, laying down his cooked meat on the table. Kurapika followed, “and Menchi hasn’t even taken a single bite.”

Still taking into account all of her whining, something clicked inside Kurapika’s head. “That’s it! This phase is a cooking test but they are actually judging us on originality and powers of observation!” He remarked, resting his left hand on his hip and the other pointing out in the air as he make a point.

Seeing that the smart one has spoken, the three immediately agreed. “I see.” Leorio said and Gon hummed, both putting a hand over their chins.

 _What are you guys, a father and son combo?_ Cherryn commented inside her head but decided not to say it out loud. She also mentally agreed, but then what she was most worried about was how to season the pig.

She decided to just do a simple thing and put some salt and pepper on it. The other two made a ridiculous presentation that she knew Menchi will flare about.

But she wasn’t actually sure. This was a hunter exam after all.

Everything went up in the air as the examinees delivered their dishes. Leorio and Gon’s was thrown away as soon as Menchi’s eyes laid on it. Kurapika on the other hand was given a chance, but the taste was so bad Menchi had to curse. Cherryn’s wasn’t also spared, hers was kicked out in the way as soon as her plate touched the table.

“What the hell is this? You’re just like number 404! Get out of my sight!” Menchi breathed fire through her nose and Cherryn had to scamper away to not further irritate the woman. However, their chances came into an end as soon as Buhara said that he was already full. Everyone panicked and felt the judgement rather unfair. They had it coming, the examinees wouldn’t just accept such decision. People started to jeer at her and complain but Menchi had her judgement set in stone. Nothing could seem to tear her down, except for one.

Cherrynz has noticed. The wind bellowed stronger and a heavy buzzing sound entered her ears. Something was coming. Everyone gasped at the sight of a massive airship covering the skies. As Menchi continued her speech, they were all confused with what was coming.

A voice was heard from the airship. “With that said, wouldn’t it still be unfair to fail every single applicant?”

Cherryn heard somebody saying the word “Hunter’s Association.” The mere symbol itself even made Menchi uncomfortable on her feet. In a swift second, something fell from the ship down to the ground. The impact was so harsh, smoke emitted from the ground. In the middle of it was an old man with a coy smile set on his face. If her ears didn’t fail her, Menchi called him “Chairman Netero”.

The said old man was said to be the head of the Hunter’s Association. They had their conversation; stating how this exam was practically unacceptable. Cherryn would have had kissed the old man, grateful that he had come and that made Menchi think of another exam. _But, I’m not into old geezers._ She joked to herself. Upon hearing that they all should move inside the airship, they all went inside without any second thoughts. She wonders, what their “real” exam would be.

* * *

“Boiled eggs! That will be you exam!”- was what Menchi mentioned earlier before they ascend in the airship. Now, as they stood on a vast ground with a cliff at edge, Cherryn’s resolved weakened. Her mind swam and she felt horrible at the sight. When Menchi instructed them to look down, she didn’t. Her stomach turned upside down the moment Menchi demonstrated the whole ordeal.

 _This woman is crazy. Bat-shit crazy!_ She thought and then paled when she took a peek from the enormous gap. Cherryn felt faint and her heartbeat quickened. It made her hard to breathe and her body shivered from the thought of falling. She didn’t even noticed that Menchi was blown up by a draft. While Gon and Killua was enjoying the idea of flying with it, Cherryn was hellbent scared to death. All that mattered to her was that she would fall; and if she does, then who will save her?

_“I shouldn’t have cared… But I also can’t find myself leaving you. What should I do? I think I’ve gone insane.”_

Cherryn eyes went wide. _Who?_ A small gasped escaped from her lips. Something was flashing inside her head, only to be quickly forgotten as soon as she remembers. Her jumbled thoughts and emotions made her more sick.

“I’ve been waiting for this!” Gon shouted and Cherryn held a breath as soon as she saw the four jumping. The others followed and her legs staggered to keep in position. _Kurapika no!_ She thought to herself, her rationality leaving her. She was sure that Menchi had said something, maybe stopping them or giving precautions but she was too anxious to care.

 _Kurapika is there…_ She thought again. That certain blonde has been preoccupying her mind a lot. _If I do not go…_ “Then who would greet him when he comes back?” She said, not really being herself anymore.

 _“Jump! Jump! JUMP!!!!”_ A shrill voice rang inside her head. She felt their agony and fear laced within those words. They were desperate enough to actually made her want to jump down. With those last words inside her head, her feet unconsciously dragged her down. Cherryn shrieked, utterly mortified. Her arms flailed in the need of something to grab on. Her fingers barely slipped, just barely. She still successfully managed to grab on beside Killua’s.

Cherryn finally snapped. _Huh?_ She blinked a couple of times before frowning. She was confused because suddenly, she felt fine. Too fine for her comfort. 

“That took you long enough.” Killua boringly said without even looking at her and Cherryn gave him a half-smile, still not sure what has happened to her.

“I just… wasn’t sure. I’m not very fond of cliffs…” She almost choked on her words. She cleared her head and then shook away all of her initial thoughts.

There was a moment of silence, then a heartbeat, and fear- before Gon gave them a heads-up to let go and get the eggs.

When the draft brought them up, Cherryn was never been more happy. The joy of eating something you’ve worked hard for and sharing that joy with your friends was really something to behold.

She looked at the young blonde boy, contently eating his egg. His hair, now golden with the dawn, swept through the air and the tabard flew at the same direction. The picture hit her like a nostalgia. Seeing him made her proud and contented as well.

“ ** **...rar…pikt…**** ” She whispered in a broken language and she didn’t miss when Kurapika had looked at her with a questioning look.

“Did you say something?” He asked and Cherryn instantly backed away, her face flushing.

“What? No! Must have been the drafts.” She said and sheepishly laughed while scratching her head. Really, what has gotten into her?

And just like the draft that bellowed from the cliff, her distant memories came and then went away. It was a fleeting moment and only after a few seconds, Cherryn never thought about it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you find it guys so far? ^_^ If you are getting confused about the mixed memories and the present, then congrats. I actually wanted you to feel like that because that is what Cherryn is feeling~


	6. Cafeteria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Hm, I hope you guys are enjoying my story~ We're nearing to her identity!!! But, there are still memories that needed to be shed in the light!! I hope you stick with me <3

The Second Phase Exam ended well with her also passing it. She never felt more relieved when the airship let her through to go to the next area. The remaining examinees gathered inside as Netero properly introduced himself.

“I am Netero, the chairman of this year’s Hunter Exam Selection Committee. I should be meeting you by the final phase; but since we’re already here, might as well just go with it.” He said and then went on. Beans, the green headed human (?) ended the brief meeting with information about the time of their arrival and the commodities that they can have within the airship.

After they were dismissed, Killua immediately invited Gon to explore the whole airship. Cherryn would have loved the idea and would have tailed the two if not for her grumbling stomach. So Gon and Killua ran off towards the exit and began their own little adventure.

While the kids were going on, Leorio and Kurapika conceded defeat with their own tiredness. So when Leorio had said that he’d take some rest, Cherryn parted ways with them and went on to the cafeteria. Kurapika followed Leorio and they discussed something that must be important for the next exam. She didn’t care, for now she just wanted to eat a decent meal and not just a single boiled egg.

She turned to her heels and then continued walking. To her surprise, the place was actually packed with people. It seems that many were starving after their adrenaline had died down. Picking up a tray and then getting her food on the counter, she roamed her eyes towards the sea of people and the tables available. She spotted one vacant seat and immediately ran towards it. She placed her tray on the table with a bang, the contents from her bowl almost spilling.

She inwardly winced. “I’m sorry.” She said softly and then turned to the other occupant seating in front of her. She froze.

The person clattered their teeth as a response. _It’s the freaking pinhead man!_ She thought, the circuit from her brain almost snapping. Cherryn tried to look for more seats but to no avail, there was none. So she begrudgingly sighed and then slumped her body on the seat. She would just be eating her meal anyway. She’ll just do it fast and get away as soon as she has finished.

The pinhead man didn’t seem to care how stiff she was eating. Actually, Cherryn’s taste became bland. However, she chose to force herself to eat so as to make sure that she’ll have enough energy for the next exam.

They ate silently, the noise of the crowd filling in the air. Cherryn can’t help but to curiously watch him, taking small glances every now and then. She tried her best to keep from laughing out loud, slightly snorting some food in the process. She found it funny how the pinhead man would eat. He looked so ridiculous that the initial impression of him being a creepy person immediately diminished within the air.

 _Why is he eating his fries with puckering lips?_ She thought and the giggles escaped from her lips. When the pinhead shakily turned towards her with that animated smile, Cherryn bit the insides of her cheeks.

She shifted her attention back to the food that she was eating. The taste suddenly begging to be better inside her mouth. It seems like feeling comfortable brought back her appetite. The food was now better, the air was cool, and the crowd was starting to calm down but Cherryn had to stop midway as she scooped a familiar mushroom from her bowl. She stiffened.

 _“I don’t eat Ivinska mushrooms. I hate it.”_

Cherryn blinked and then snapped her head on the person before her, still eating his fries. “Did you say something?” She asked and the pinhead only looked at her.

When she realized that the man wouldn’t respond and was in fact, couldn’t talk at all; she brushed it off away and then proceeded to eat her food. Still, her mind wandered elsewhere.

_“If you like it so much then I wouldn’t mind putting some in our food. I’ll just avoid eating it.”_

Cherryn stayed silent and then immediately walked away as soon as she was finished. She needed to go away before her mind could do more.

* * *

Cherryn went back to the hall and tried to spot a certain blonde and raven head. When she saw them, she quickly walked towards their direction. She caught Kurapika in the middle of putting a blanket on a sleeping Leorio.

“Hm, getting him warm huh.” She hummed with a hint of playfulness. “How nice of you as a friend.” She smiled at Kurapika who bolted from his stance, nearly carelessly dropping the blanket on Leorio’s face.

He turned to her and mouthed to keep quiet or the young man would be awaken. Cherryn only nodded her head and then situated herself on a spot beside their bags, leaving enough space so that Kurapika can squeeze himself in between her and Leorio.

When the blonde was finished, he comfortably sighed and then sat on the ground. Taking another blanket, he gave one to her and then draped one on himself.

“How was the food?” He asked, giving her a small smile.

“It was good.” She covered herself with the blanket and then sighed in comfort. She then rummaged inside her pocket and took out her hand. “Here, I sneaked up some.” On her palm was dried berries in foil wrappers.

Kurapika momentarily glanced at it and then softly shook his head. “It’s fine. Thank you. I don’t feel hungry at all.”

Cherryn frowned at the idea of him going on through the exam with an empty stomach. That was why even without asking him, she shoved the berries on his hand and then turned on her back so she can sleep.

She didn’t hear Kurapika complained and she took it as a sign that he will eat it for later. Her consciousness drifted away, far from them and even far from where they are currently in.

She dreamt of an abundant forest with patterns that she was well acquainted with, people warmly smiling at her, and a family waiting for her. She breathed in softly and smiled at the distant memory of a tribal ceremony.

_“May the goddess O'Hari bless you on your endeavors.” She kissed the crown of his head with fervor. Despite her position within the tribe, he was still her most precious baby boy. Seeing the glint of his eyes, she knew that he will be able to enjoy the wonders of the outside world. “I will be waiting for your return.”_

Cherryn groggily opened her eyes as soon as the bell rang inside the hall. Many examinees abruptly woke up upon hearing the announcement that they have arrived to the site.

Kurapika had to shake Leorio for the latter to fully wake up. As Leorio finally snaps, Cherryn readies herself both mentally and physically. She actually woke up pretty good so she was sure that the next exam would give her a hard time. They say that if something good happens in the moment, something bad will in the future. Despite those running inside her head, her heart still beat in the anticipation of something new.

“Are you guys ready?” She asked while putting on her backpack. Leorio grinned and then took his suitcase.

“I’m always ready.” He said.

“We shouldn’t let our guard down.” Kurapika followed and they all went out of the room to go to the meeting hall.


	7. Third Phase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not Beta-d but I wanted to upload this chapter already hehe. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!!!~ This chapter might be boring but the next one has more bang than this one. Stay tuned!!

The trick tower was well, tricky. It obviously stood up to its name. Not too long ago, Beans had explained to them the simple mechanic of the third phase exam; and that is to be able to go to the bottom of the tower after 72 hours. It would have been simple to say that they could just literally climb down. Without any doors seen around them, they assumed that they really had to climb the walls. But when a random stranger did so, he was taken by horrid flying creatures. His shrill agony still rang inside Cherryn’s ears. On the bright side, they were thankful that they didn’t take the initiative to follow the man’s lead.

They all decided to look around and see whether there will be doors popping out of nowhere. Instead of finding one, Kurapika had realized that the numbers of the examinees has dropped.

“There are fewer people around.” He said as they stopped on their tracks. Leorio reacted and Cherryn agreed with the former.

“One… Two… Three…” Cherryn mumbled to herself, her eyes scanning the whole area. Before she could even finished counting, Kurapika had already intervened her thoughts.

“I count twenty-three, which suggests that half of the applicants have already found a way.”

“No way. When did they do that?” Leorio wondered, sweat-drops trickling on his temples as heat consumes.

The sun was shining brightly and it was inevitable to say that the temperature has already risen up so much- it could them a heat stroke should they stay longer.

“This is no good. Do you think the floors could be pushed or something?” She asked, tilting her head on the other side. Kurapika tensely agreed to her but they still couldn’t figure out the ‘pattern’ to go down. Thankfully, Gon called out for them. As soon as they saw the kid waving, they went over to their correction.

It was never a surprised that he would be the one to see the hidden door. Upon asking what was wrong, Gon knelt down and then pointed at the tile before them. He pushed it slightly and the tile moved down- which obviously means that they can descend down by flipping the stone with their weight.

“But I’m a little bit confused.” He continued, which earned a questioning remark from the three. “There are also hidden doors here, there, over there, and over there as well.” He pointed at all floors and Leorio couldn’t help himself but utter a short response.

“That many..?” The bespectacled man said in amazement and confusion. They were looking for doors for at least an hour, and here was Gon finding many to accommodate them all. Cherryn was about to pat Gon’s head when Kurapika suddenly spoke up in a grim manner.

“Five hidden doors, located in the same area. It sounds suspicious to me. Some might lead to traps.” He pursed his lips.

“And it looks like each door can only be used once.” Killua followed and then tells them on how him and Gon tried to open a used door to no avail. They continued with their sentiments but Cherryn could only feel nervousness and giddiness at the same time.

“I think I need to pee.” She absentminded said and the four looked at her with questioning look.

“Are you being serious?” Leorio asked genuinely but she had just said those words without any thought at all.

“Anyway, we will all comply with Gon’s plan.” Kurapika intervened in between, finally getting back to the topic where Gon and Killua decided to take each of the hidden doors. Whether they’ll get the trapped ones or not, they shouldn’t have hard feelings with each other. As Leorio had stated, being lucky is also relevant in the exam. They trudge their way on the doors that they’ve chosen and suddenly, Cherryn thought that she might actually need to go to the comfort room.

 _Is this for real? Are we really going to separate our ways now?_ She debated inside her head, actually considering whether she’ll push through or not. But seeing how the four had set their heart into it, she can’t help but to feel the same. _That’s right. I can’t think like this. I have to follow their lead._ They said their goodbyes and a promise that they’ll see each other again at the bottom of the tower. On their foot and at the count three, all five of them jumped in to each tile. Cherryn felt how the floor flipped over, easily slipping into the hole and the gravity momentarily pulling her down. Her heart wavered as she awaits on the danger she’ll probably faced with.

She unceremoniously fell flat on the ground, her face down. There could be a a drip of blood from her nose but she wouldn’t actually be sure. She immediately levels her head and then tried to scan the unfamiliar area.

 _Stone walls, cold floor, and-_ “You guys again?!” As her eyes adjusted into the dark room, she was met with familiar faces she once had said goodbyes with.

Leorio confusingly looked at each of them and with a flustered face, looks at Kurapika.

“That was quite a brief farewell.” The blonde said, almost not meeting eyes with the doctor-to-be. Gon and Killua sheepishly laughed at each other, probably thinking how stupid it was to bid farewells.

“So all doors lead to the same place huh.” Leorio grumbled, feeling a little bit idiotic.

Cherryn sighed in relief fully aware that she didn’t really want to be separated from any of them. Somewhere inside her heart knew that she became attached to them. Though they’ve only spent for just a couple days together, still the events that they’ve shared truly made their friendship grow. That was why she was thankful that didn’t have cut ties today.

Standing up, she fixed herself by dusting the hem of her shirt and her sweatpants. The harsh footsteps of Gon caught her attention. The raven head walked towards a stone table and they all followed his lead. On the table was five bracelets. A sign was also framed on the wall.

“The five of you must follow the will of the majority to reach the goal.” Gon read out loud and they all transferred their attention to the five bracelets. “Look! This is actually a timer!” Gon took one and then they all took a piece.

“There’s an O and X button.” Killua added.

Putting the bracelets on with a click, Cherryn scanned her eyes on the room again. This time, she saw the wall splitting; a door emerging from it. “Are we going to use this bracelet to vote?” She asked to anyone who could answer after seeing another signage near the door with a screen.

“That is right!” A voice erupted inside making them all alert from their stand. “My name is Lippo. I am a prison warden here, as well as the third phase examiner…” As Lippo’s voice permeated through the speaker. He continued, “multiple routes through this tower have been laid. In your case, you landed on the path of majority rule. Cooperation will be the key if you wish to clear this phase of the exam. One person’s selfish behavior can derail an entire group.”

They all stood there, not even given a chance to ask any question. “Well then, good luck to all of you.” He said, finishing off his side.

If cooperation is the essential thing in this route, then Cherryn doesn’t think that they’ll have any problem with that. For one, she believes that they at least have good connections with each other. They all relaxes and then exchanged silent glances with each other.

Without any more things left to say, they proceeded to read the new signage from the new door. “On this door, select O to open and X to not open.” Gon read out loud again.

“Forcing us to use majority rule already?” Leorio grunted and they all moved, pressing a button on their timer.

The screen showed how many people clicked the O and X. Obviously, all of them chose to open the door. The door slid and revealed the exit. As soon as they went out, they are met again with another choices. This time, there are two paths- one left and one right. It might be perhaps that she was one of the most ordinary out of the four and that was why she chose to choose the left path. Needless to say, she was actually happy that she wasn’t the only one who chose that path. Leorio seemed to have the same intellect as hers.

“Wh-why would you choose to go right?” Leorio asked in a rather violent way as if taking offense because of getting mildly embarrassed. Kurapika and Killua explained as to why it was wise to choose the right path while Cherryn only sweat-dropped on her own.

“Calm down Leorio. It’s not like you’re the only one who voted the left.” Cherryn said in utter defeat but Leorio’s protests drowned her opinion. Well, it doesn’t really matter now. They all just have to go with the flow rather than ranting about what they have chosen.

They walked on their path and then met the end of it. They all stopped and looked incredulously on the stone floor in the middle, detached from them. It looks like something out of a tournament arena.

They all noticed the people standing on the other side of the room. They had cloths over their body and handcuffs on their wrists. That was when Cherryn remembered that Lippo had actually said that he was a prison warden. If that was the case then those people are “Prisoners.” She whispered and her breathe was caught in her mouth.

“The applicants have arrived. Remove the shackles.” As soon as the man had said that, the handcuffs on their wrists fell off, leaving a loud thud on the ground. He ceremoniously removed the cloth over his head, revealing a muscular physique. Quite a terrifying look for Cherryn’s part. When he stepped out from the shadows, he said, “I’m finally free.”- and if that doesn’t make you feel chills then Cherryn probably could guess that you are on the same level as Killua or Gon and even maybe Kurapika; because right now, only her and Leorio was about to take a dump from nervousness.

Leorio gulped the lump that has formed on his throat while Cherryn clenched her fists. When she took a quick glance on Kurapika, the blonde was relax and composed as ever. Something that she knew already but still wanted to check him out.

“Allow me to explain, gentlemen.” The familiar voice rang inside, catching their attention once again. The voice explained that the people before them are the prisoners within the tower. Since this will be the third phase, they will also be acting as the examiners. They should fight against them and that it will be one-on-one. They could only fight once and they should win through majority rules; which mean three wins to pass. The fight can use any method even with weapons. There will no be draws but the win can be declared as soon as the the other admits defeat.

Leorio complains, now feeling more agitated than nervous. “Majority rules again?” He clicked his tongue.

“Well I like the straightforward rules.” Killua interjected.

It may sound simple but Cherryn knew that there will be something more into that. For one, the matches could have a broad spectrum from a death match to a knowledge-based quiz. It’s not going to be simple.

 _If that’s the case then I…_ She tried to stay calm and control her ragged breaths. She needed to clear her head and have the heart to say her thoughts out loud.

Although she was in a silent mess, she still considered about Kurapika’s point- time is precious and so it will be critical in the fights. Thus, all the more so that Cherryn wanted to do what was on her mind. _I can’t lag behind._ She thought. She knew to herself that she isn’t physically strong and not even mentally prepared. All she could do is to perform a simple plan that cannot consume much time rather than make everything hard. Her plan might come out as being selfish but she also knew that if she stays long in the fight, then all the more so time will be wasted.

“Okay, I’m up first.” Said the man on the other side. “Choose your combatant!” he shouted through the air, his voice strongly echoing within the spacious room. Cherryn tensed and relaxes her fist.

“What should we do?” Killua asked. “ He said that we can fight with any method so that means anything goes.”

“We don’t know what they are trying to pull.” Leorio followed.

“There is too much at stake without knowing what they have up to their sleeves.” Kurapika said, not narrowing his eyes but the slight anxiety was evident. “Given that, I shall--” Before Kurapika could finish his sentence, Cherryn finally spoke up.

“Let me do it.” She said, her voice trembled but the determination was there. All of them stared at her with wide eyes. “Let me do it.” She then turned to them and inched her body closer. “Let me just tell you,” she spoke in hushed voice. “I am not a very good combatant but if I go now we can at least see a glimpse of their fight.”

“Are you crazy? That man is double- no, triple of your size!” Leorio shouted, only to be irritatingly stopped by Kurapika.

“You’re voice is too loud!” He said.

“So? What’s your plan?” Killua asked, his eyes boring to hers. It was cold.

“I will continue if it’s about mind games but I will be saying my defeat if it’s in combat.” She simply said and the whole group was dumbfounded.

Kurapika frowned, not liking the idea. “That is utterly foolish and sel--”

“Selfish yes. They will have one point but we can still have three more by the end. Wouldn’t it be better to have at least determine one loss rather than being agitated by it? Besides I… I’m not really confident about my skills. I don’t want to be the last reason for you guys to lose… If I give away myself now, chances are the points will be easily retrieved…” Dang, she sounded pathetic and a user. The thought actually brought her a stale taste on her tongue but she said what she said.

“Look Cherryn. I know you might we worried but why do we have to lose one point when we can win in one shot?” Leorio asked. He was surprisingly calm more than the blonde beside him as if really considering her decision.

Killua only stayed silent and shrugged his shoulders. He turned around from them, seemingly not caring about the discussion. Kurapika furrowed his eyebrows but didn’t gave out his opinions. Gon was the one who broke the ice.

“Isn’t it fine? What she said is true. We can check out what they’re up to at leas. Right? It’s just one point. We can get the three before this ends!” His overly-enthusiastic aura lightened up the sour mood of the group. Cherryn was grateful.

“Well then, I will be quick.” Without even hearing anymore from the others, she walked over the edge as the bridge connected from their place and into the separated floor. She took a deep breath and wished herself good luck with the decision she just made. She hopes that she will be fast enough to admit defeat.

The air from the bottom made a soft draft of wind. It calmed her down. When she reached the middle of the floor, the man proposed his match.

“Now, let us determine the method of combat. I propose a death match.”

Cherryn had it coming. With a sigh, she just said yes. Nothing will really change even if she said no. She positioned herself on her place. As soon as the man came running at her to attack, she shouted with all her might. “I concede defeat.”

The match obviously ended anti-climatically. Her opponent might have laughed and rejoiced by the one point they gained by Cherryn knew that under the guise was rather a disappointment. She walked over back to the group with slumped shoulders.

“I had it coming… I’m really sorry.” She said, not wanting to meet eyes with anyone. Kurapika heaved a deep sigh and then turned to her.

“It’s fine. And just like what Gon said, we’ll just have to win three matches.”

Cherryn looked at him with wide eyes and then she noticed the others smiling at her. Realizing that none of them were disappointed, she warmly smiled back at them. She was truly grateful to have friends like them. “Someday when the time comes, I will really help you guys out. But for now, let me relay to you my utmost gratitude of considering me.” She bowed then and she felt better when she straightened her back. Now the next match will start. “Who’s going next?” Killua asked.

Gon had volunteered to fight. “Me! I’ll go!” He shouted. Despite Leorio’s concern and Cherryn voicing out hers, Gon insisted to go claiming that he will be fine. Even Killua supported his decision. Cherryn wondered, will everything be okay?


	8. Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeey! I'm actually excited for this chapter but... Although I still find it kind of lacking, so far this chapter is one of my fave! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!~

They all watched as Gon reached the center of the floor. In front of him was a lanky man with shoulder length hair. Compared to the earlier combatant, this guy seemed to lean on a non-physical match.

“Now, then... As you can see, I’m not that strong. I don’t enjoy brawls or other physical activities.” He explained while Gon intercepts him with, “but I do since I’m not good with using my head.”

“As I thought.” The man said again. He then followed it with his own proposal of the match; a game rather. What they will do is that they will be choosing between two candles- Gon will have the upper hand by choosing first.

That was pretty simple and Cherryn inwardly wished that she should have never chose to go on first had she known that something simple like this could happen.

 _Well, luck is also a part of the exam…_ She thought.

Cherryn watched as the man pull out two candles in front of Gon. This had her caught off-guarded. In fact, all of them did. There was a short candle and a long candle. This game will be tricky so it seems. The guy continued to explain about how they’ll light the candle at the same time and the one who gets their light blown out will be the one to lose. Inside her mind she knew that there will be more than that. If you think simply, one could just choose the longer candle but if it was a deception then she thinks it might be safer to choose the shorter.

“Which candle will you choose? Press O for the long one, or X for the short one. This will be determined by majority rule.”

They all stared bewildered in the scene in front of them. “We have to choose one? This is clearly a trap!” Leorio grumbled in between his apparent breathes. From now on, they have to think critically. As Leorio and Kurapika debated on which one could be a trap, Cherryn had thought something simpler to come up with. They can’t take up more time.

“Gon! You should be the one to decide! In this way, we won’t be consuming time to think over it. I trust your instincts!” She shouted, loud enough so Gon could hear. Kurapika whipped his head over her, stunned.

“Are you even sure? That guy never thinks anything through.” Killua pointed out in a dull manner.

“I think it would be best. I agree with Cherryn. Instead of wasting time fretting over what to do, let’s rely on Gon’s instinct.” Kurapika switched his attention back to Gon and replied while nodding his head. Cherryn felt uplifted as if the burden on her shoulders melting away.

“I get to choose the candle? Okay! Then I choose the long one!” Gon said without a care and the man chuckled. “Because a longer candle will burn a long time right?” He claimed in a carefree manner and they all caught into a surprise. Really, why would they even bother? Gon will choose the ‘practical’ one.

“He’s just taking it based on the looks?” Leorio said.

“I knew he wouldn’t think this through.” Killua muttered under his breathe, half expecting and half bored.

With those being voiced out, it was not like they could do anything about it anymore. So with Kurapika’s lead, they all pressed the O button. The screen flashed the results and with that, the man gave thee longer candle to Gon.

They carefully went over the pot of flame and then lit their candles at the same time. For the past couple of minutes, nothing significant really happened; except from the occasional updrafts and the time ticking. It sure does take a lot of time but winning was essential for them. They had to at least tie up their points. So Gon has been guarding his flame like a lifeline, making sure that it wouldn’t be caught by the wind. It would have been good, even if they had to at least sacrifice a couple of hours, but it seemed like the wind wasn’t their real opponent.

In a span of seconds, the fire from Gon’s candle blazed harshly and they all realized that the long one was the trap. It made it faster for the wax to melt earning Gon a slight burn on his fingers. Even so, he continued- jumping every now and then transferring the candle from his left to right hand.

“At this rate, his candle will only last for two or three minutes.” Killua stated, breaking his cool composure.

“Damn. Hey! That was dirty! I knew you tampered the long candle!” Leorio shouted, not really helping with the situation but Cherryn was actually relieved that at least someone was voicing out their concerns. Nevertheless, it was not like they could do anything about. It was their choice to choose the longer one and any complaints that they will make will be fallen into deaf ears.

They all started to worry. If they lose one more point then it will be harder for them to push through. But, Gon had laughed- they heard him even if his back was against them. He laughed and then sheepishly said, “if the fire is strong then that means, a little breeze won’t put it out right?” As soon as he finished those words, he dropped his candle on the floor and then sprint off towards the opponent. He was so fast Cherryn thought that he came in like a bullet.

There was a moment of silence before Gon turned his head towards us, grinning ear-to-ear, and giving us a peace sign. The kid had blown his opponent’s fire before his own fire had gone out.

A feeling of ease washed over their tensed body. Gon was really something and it was nice to know that the kid is capable to think critically even when faced with pressure. When Gon came back to them, Cherryn greeted him with a hug. Something that must have been awkward to the boy at first but chose to relax either way since the woman was so happy. “That was so great Gon! I am so proud of you!”-

_“I am so proud of you! I knew you could do it! And I know that you will be able to enjoy more outside.”_

Cherryn stiffened from her embrace as those words crossed her mind. _Did I ever say that?_ She thought to herself, not realizing that she was still in contact with Gon.

Gon must have felt her brief anxiety and confusion because the boy asked her with concern laced within his childish voice. “Cherryn?”

Almost immediately, she detached herself from him and then reassured him that everything was okay. “Anyway, thank you for winning Gon.” She said with a smile and she didn’t bother to talk with him anymore as Leorio and the others congratulated him. Somewhere inside her mind knew that something was already coming. She was nearing a kind of uncertainty that she may or may not want. Whatever it was, she has to accept it all.

Her deep thoughts were cut off as soon as Kurapika moved forward. The next battle will be with him and Cherryn couldn’t help but to feel more anxious than when she and Gon went up.

“All right.” He said and he wasn’t even nervous. If anything, Kurapika sounded as if the match will be a breeze. But Cherryn’s heart was telling her something- like not wanting him to push through or the want to not let him go. Whatever she was being so afraid right now, she knew that she couldn’t voice out those. She couldn’t because her shouldn’t.

He walked towards the floor as the opponent did the same. He was still wearing a cloth so not much can be seen except his extremely blue skin color. He doesn’t look like a human at all. Those points were easily confirmed as soon as he removed the cloth and revealed a very distorted and disturbing figure. He looked like something straight out of a novel- _Yeah, like Frankenstein…_ Cherryn thought and gulped at the idea of having a match for him. The guy was literally twice the same size of Kurapika.

“Will he be okay?” She asked within herself although she knew that she had to trust the blonde. She saw Leorio paling, as if wanting to shout at Kurapika to back down but his voice never came out. Cherryn raised an eyebrow.

The man shouted for no obvious reason. Maybe he wanted to scare Kurapika off but for her, it only sounded like a failed howl. His scary-meter dropped drastically for Cherryn’s part.

“That’s an amazing body.” Leorio said, almost a whisper and Cherryn agreed on that.

“Yeah, nice pectorals at least.”

“Not to mention the face.” Killua followed.

Cherryn never saw Kurapika flinched though. The man started to blabber words on how his tattoo on his chest symbolizes the number of the people he has killed. He even tried to scare Kurapika that his death will make his tattoo an even number. Cherryn felt scared again but Kurapika never did falter. Leorio cared, of course he would. Why wouldn’t he? But then Gon and Killua begged to disagree. They somehow knew that the man was probably just bluffing. If not, he wasn’t really dangerous at all.

 _But no matter how you look at it…_ Cherryn thought and pursed her lips. _Please be safe, Kurapika._

“I insist that we put our lives on line. I won’t accept some half-assed contest. Blood! Entrails! Agony!” The opponent laughed at their own monologue as if fully knowing that they’ll easily win the fight. Kurapika was not bothered at all.

“Very well. You can decide how we settle this match. I’ll agree with your choice.” He said coolly.

The man was caught off-guarded. “Huh? O-oh.” His fist clenching into a tight ball. “You’ve got some balls. If that’s the case then I’ll also propose a death match where we fight until one of us surrenders or dies. However, don’t expect me to stop…”

Cherryn sighed deeply, her heart already beating so fast.

“Very well, I accept.” Kurapika took off his tabard and then threw it on the ground. When the opponent also said that they shouldn’t be using any weapons, Kurapika simple complied. He even had the will to ask if there was still needed to be done. It was obvious, Kurapika was different. He was calm, calculating, and ready to fight. To what kind of past did he experienced to grow up something like _this_.

The thought actually brought a tear on Cherryn’s eye and a stab through her heart.

The man suddenly lunges an attack towards Kurapika, flying mid-air and then bearing his knuckles on to the ground with a hard punch.The floor shattered easily.

Cherryn watched the scene before her unfold; how Kurapika managed to quickly dodge the powerful attack, and how the man slowly turned around so his back would face the young Kurta.

The image before her snapped something that she never knew even existed. A long deafening sound of static entered her ears; suddenly she couldn’t hear anything. Her eyes focuses on one thing.

Cherryn’s breath hitched, her heart momentarily stopped, and her body went cold. She saw something that she shouldn’t have- _the spider tattoo._ She trembled in utmost fear.

Cherryn watched with wide horror eyes. The others might not have noticed because their vision lingered on the boy Kurta who was also frozen in place. The others didn’t notice when she went paled or when she brought a fist over her heart, feeling so suffocated. They didn’t even know when her eyes quivered-

And when her eyes turned _scarlet_.

Her scarlet eyes started to water and her head felt light.

 _I have to… run…_ “…No… ****Curarpikt-**** ” She whispered to herself, choking with her own words. When Gon was about to notice her discomfort, Cherryn’s vision went black and she felt her body dropping flat on the ground.

“Cherryn!” Someone called her out but she didn’t have any much power to comprehend who it was.

_Cherryn? Who even is that?_


	9. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! It has been such a long time and I must say, I'm already losing my creative juices in here xD I have another story in my mind but dw I'll try my best to finish this! Thank you so much for reading this <3 This chapter has been sitting for such a long time in my drafts and I swear, I almost forgot about this. Anyway enjoy this chapter!!!

The Kurta tribe was her whole world. She didn’t care if there were adventures that lies outside. She was contented with the things inside their village.

“Papa!!! Can I see the baby?” Little Kuhana jumped with her small chubby feet as she looked at her father with pleading eyes. They were outside of their small humble house, awaiting for the arrival of her younger sibling.

Her father only smiled at her gently, patting her head. “Kuhana, don’t worry. You’ll see the baby soon.”

“But you said that already three hours ago!~” She whined and then pouted, not really buying her father’s words anymore. Before her father could say anything back, a loud wail of a healthy baby was heard from the house.

Kuhana gasped widely, bringing both of her small hands over her mouth. “The baby!!!” She screamed gaily and the people passing by their house gave her a warm smile while they congratulated her father.

She didn’t care, all she wanted was to see her sibling as soon as possible and then play with them. She sped inside as soon as the door opened. She went over her parent’s room where several of elder women were cleaning the place.

Kuhana saw her mother sitting on the bed, her hair in utter mess and her body sweaty. Even so, she looks so beautiful and _happy_.

Kuhana stopped from her tracks, suddenly feeling shy. She clutched onto the hem of her blue tabard and bit her lip. On her mother’s arms was a small bundle of cloth.

“Come here my darling.” Her mother called out, smiling warmly at her. She hesitated but then walked towards the edge of the bed. Kuhana even had to tiptoe to see a glimpse of the baby.

In the bundle was a face of an angel. “Woah…” She breathed out, her shyness dissipating in a matter of seconds. “Pretty… Am I gonna have a sister or a brother?” She asked, her eyes never leaving the baby. When she brought her finger over, the baby smiled a toothless grin and grabbed her finger with their small hand.

Kuhana’s heart swelled.

“He is you brother and his name is _Kurapika_.”

Kuhana’s eyes shined and her smile grew. “Oh!!! Kurapika, hello my small brother. I’m your sister! And we will have lots of times to play together. So for now, you don’t have to worry about anything but grow healthy!” She snickered and then brought her lips over his small forehead. “I love you already small brother…”

* * *

Kurapika grew to be a bright child. Kuhana noticed this when she saw her brother reading books advanced for his age. Time flew so fast and now she’s nine and Kurapika is five. True to her words, she spent most of her times with him- playing and singing him songs at night.

Everybody knew within the village how close she was with her brother and so, nobody was eager to tell her the _news._

“A priestess?” She bolted up from her seat, clattering the bowl in front of her and shocking Kurapika who was eating beside her.

“Kuhana my dear. You’ve been chosen by the Goddes O’Hari. This is truly a great-”

Kuhana cut off her mother’s words before she could even finish talking. “But I’m only nine!” She screeched. She didn’t want to shout and she also knew very well how good it would be to be chosen as the embodiment of a Goddess. But Kuhana also knew the limitations it would impose for her.

“Exactly my darling. You are now nine and you will be ten soon. The ceremony will be held as soon as you turn ten.”

Kuhana gasped in horror, her face paling with the news. “T-that soon?! But I will be turning ten by this fall! I won’t be seeing you, father, and Kurapika again!”

Her mother sighed, looking at her apologetically. “It’s not forever honey. Besides, we can visit you in the temple.”

“Not as a family but as a priestess!” She brought a fist over the table and gritted her teeth.

“The elders has already spoken.” Her mother’s eyebrows furrowed, obvious that while she respects the decisions of the elders, she wasn’t also comfortable either.

But, her parents will still follow them blindly.

If there was something she hated the most with her parents, it was that strict reverence in their old religion. Being a priestess would mean a long and sincere training to be able to hold the essence of a goddess. Time will be sacrificed and her identity will be taken away from her. She wouldn’t be simply ‘Kuhana’ anymore. She would become O’Kuhana- the ‘O’ attached means someone of importance. She would be labeled as a gift from the heavens and not as a child of the Kurta clan. She wouldn’t be able to play around nor visit her _own_ family.

“But I…” He eyes started to water and her vision started to go red.

“I won’t be seeing Kuha anymore?” The voice of a young child snapped her back. She looked over her side and saw Kurapika biting his lips, his chubby cheeks trembling and his eyes already crying.

“Oh no Pika, don’t cry.” She cupped his lovely face and then hugged him. “It’s alright, sister will still play with you… So please don’t forget me soon.”

* * *

Seven years has passed and now Kuhana was fifteen. Through the past couple of years, she arduously did her training and bitterly accepted the role as a priestess. She rarely see Kurapika and if she does, the boy would always bow down to her. Her face would be covered with a white veil and she would speak in gentle words, treating him an equal to the other tribesmen. It honestly gave her a hole in her heart, seeing him grow before her eyes while he slowly forgets about her.

She had accepted the reality that she now holds. Apparently, the previous priestess had deemed her fit for the role after learning that she bears a power that no one has. Whatever that is, she has yet to discover it on her own.

“O’Kuhana, we have come to visit and relay a news about our son Kurapika.”

Kuhana stiffened from her intricate seat, frowning behind her veil as her parents pay her respect. They looked like no more than stranger for her at this point and she kind of misses the memories she had with them as a child. She breathed softly. “To what news should this priestess learn?”

“Kurapika has passed the exam of the elders and will set foot outside the village. It would mean a lot for us to bless him with your guidance O’Kuhana.” Her mother bowed even more deeply on to the ground, prostrating herself to show the reverence. Her father did the same, not moving from his place until she says so.

Kuhana gasped from her seat. _Outside?_ She did hear that a child was being tested by the elders. Apparently, this child wanted to go outside so he can find a doctor for his blinding friend. _It was Kurapika?_ Her heart stammered at the thought of her brother leaving his nest. He was still young and the outside world can be cruel.

“How come that this priestess did not know about this _important_ test? Would it not be an insult for the Goddess O’Hari to get ahead without consulting her decision?” Her tone became sharp and she sounded a bit angry than she usually she was. Her calm demeanor finally melting away.

She saw her parents flinching, momentarily looking at her with a questioning look as if relaying her a message from their eyes- _You didn’t know?_. “Kuha- I mean, O’Kuhana, with all due respect we did not know that the elders didn’t consult you.”

Kuhana had to count her patience before she could even snap. Being a priestess is a hard job and while she loves her tribe more than her life, she just wished this kind of tradition would die out. “I see. Very well then. I will make a blessing but I want you to bring Kurapika to me before he departs. I want to personally bless him.”

She saw her mother warmly smiling at her. Finally looking at her as a parent and not as a follower. “Of course.”

She knew that it must have also been hard for her parents; to look at her and fight over the urge to hug her and talk to her casually. But the temple was rather strict and they follow rules that was passed down to them since the beginning of their tribe.

With a heavy heart and a deep sigh, she dismissed her parents and then continued with her work. She has some offerings to do.

* * *

The ceremony started after three days of preparation. It was kind of festive and people flocked over the center of their small village. There were plenty of food, music playing around, and gaily conversations filling the air. Kuhana watched from her humble throne as people go over to her younger brother. They were congratulating him and giving good lucks. He looked so happy and that was at least the most important thing for her. As the celebration came to an end, the ritual for his safe journey has begun.

Kuhana gracefully stood up from her seat, letting the tail of her white dress trail behind her. The bells on her feet clinked softly with the beat of the music. The people started to make a big circle around her and Kurapika confidently walked in the middle, meeting her. She almost lost her breath, seeing him grown up and determined actually hurt her heart. He has grown and she was never a part of his life.

The lyre and drums softly echoed and the bonfire beside them rage with fire, mirroring the determination of Kurapika’s eyes. Kuhana started to dance, encircling Kurapika as she did so. Her hand gracefully and slowly flicked through the air. The jewels on her waist dangled with her fluid movements. She was a spectacular to see and even though a white veil was covering her face, the people knew that she was the most beautiful woman in their tribe.

Kurapika watched her with an entranced gaze as if seeing the Goddess herself dancing for him- and Kuhana was. She was dancing for her brother that she misses the most. She was dancing for his safety and right guidance. She was dancing and praying for his safe return. She opened her mouth and her voice came out like a pure siren. She chanted songs with a beautiful melody. The pitch was high enough so that the birds could follow her song.

Kuhana was giving her all. This was at least she could do to appease the years of her absence from him. The ritual would end with a message from the priestess. The drum died down and the lyre played a soft and low tone. Kuhana stopped from her tracks, just in front of Kurapika. She wasn’t really sure if she should do it or if it was right to do so; but she brought of her hands over Kurapika’s small shoulders. She savor the moment and reeled the memories of her younger self. She saw Kurapika’s eyes widened, flashing a subtle tint of red. Behind her veil, her eyes did the same.

A sigh of contentment escaped from her lips. “I am so proud of you! I knew you could do it! And I know that you will be able to enjoy the outside world.

“May the Goddess O’Hari bless you on your endeavors.” She kissed the crown of his head with fervor. Despite her position within the tribe, he was still her most precious baby boy. Seeing the glint of his eyes, she knew that he will be able to enjoy the wonders of the outside world. “I will be waiting for your return.” and as she saw Kurapika nodding and smiling brightly at her, the ceremony has ended.

* * *

Kurapika has just been gone for six weeks when it all happened.

Kuhana was silently having her morning dance for the abundance of their harvest when her mother and father suddenly barged in, closing the door behind them with a bang. _That_ wasn’t particularly normal and she already knew that something must have happened. Kurapika flashed inside her head and the blood on her face immediately drained.

“W-what happened? Why are you here?” She asked nervously, her usual coolness gone. “Is it Kurapika?” She looked at them as she scurried her way forward, not caring whether she’ll finish her morning duties.

As she nears them, she was surprised to see their eyes blood shot. They were looking at her with horror- no, with utmost fear. She didn’t like where this was going.

“Mother, Father! Speak! What happened?!” She frantically searched within their eyes but neither was in the obvious right mind to respond back. There was a couple of heartbeats before she heard some sort of chaos ensuing behind the door. Before she could even react, she heard numerous people screaming for help and in anger.

Kuhana stiffened, her eyes turning red and her body getting cold. She tried to have a glimpse of what was happening outside through the crack from the door. She could only see one- a spider. Her breath hitched as her parents quickly pushed her away and then clapping their hands on her shoulder.

“L-listen my child. Y-you have to run. Far away! Run!” It was her father who broke the ice but Kuhana couldn’t register what he was saying. All she knew was that her father was finally treating her as his daughter. “Kuhana!” He screamed but nothing rang inside her head. She just stared blankly at them as the agonizing shrill of voices ensues.

“Anya, take our daughter. Run as fast as you could and as far as you could get.” Her father turned to her mother who only nodded her head and grabbed her wrist. The elders inside the room has had finished their morning prayers emerged.

“W-what is happening?” One elderly woman asked but no one answered, instead her father instructed them the same. Kuhana was utterly confused and a lump from her throat formed. She just followed her mother, together with the elders towards the secret passage that the temple people only knows. Back when she was a priestess-in-training, she was taught to use this in severe emergency cases. Why were they using it now?

Bangs, clattering noises, children wailing, women screaming, and men fighting for their lives could be heard from their once gentle and quiet village. Thoughts such as ‘They were living peacefully and has secluded themselves for such a long. How come they are still being found?’ but those were suddenly drowned out as memories emerged from her head. She can’t just leave her tribe alone. She was born in that place and therefore she can’t leave. She was chosen as the person next to the Goddess; she can’t just leave her people be. She chose this path to herself and she was even deemed to be the most powerful priestess that has ever descended; but what can she do? She didn’t learn any skills except for singing and dancing and suddenly, she felt like a fool.

“What are you doing Kuhana? Don’t stop!” Her mother’s horrified voice brought her back to reality. They were now running in the forest. The swirly patterns from the plants and trees gave her comfort with the echoing hell behind them. Then the footsteps behind her was suddenly gone. When she turned around, she saw the elders slumped on the ground. They seemed to have been shot by something and the memory was burned inside her head. She shouldn’t have looked back. She shouldn’t have had second thoughts. Because apart from the lifeless bodies with their blank scarlet eyes, was the burning village she once grew with.

On top of a the piling bodies, was a man in black and a couple of men with a spider tattoo. Kuhana wanted to throw up as tears swell on her eyes and her vision burning even more. She even felt her mother trembling. They held each other there, hand in hand as her mother protectively hugged her. “You have to run. You have to live.” Her mother said in between of ragged breathes, finally snapping from herself. “Kuhana, there is a cliff at the edge. You have to jump. The Goddess will save you.” She said. Forcing Kuhana to look at her and cupping her face with her hands.

Kuhana swallowed the lump on her throat and shook her head. “B-but Mother! We cannot be separated! I do not want to! I will not do it!” Tears started to fall down but before her mother could even cry with her, they heard footsteps inching and they both froze in their places.

“Hey~ There’s still people alive in here.” Within the plants and the trees, a brute big man appeared- stepping the body of elders. “Che, some of these doesn’t have the eyes.”

Her mother in an instant, covered Kuhana’s face with the veil that has been dishevelled through their run; maybe in an attempt to cover her eyes. “You have to run! RUN!” As her mother screamed at her, Kuhana’s legs started to move as she turned her back against her mother and the man. She didn’t know what has happened but she heard her mother screaming, “Jump! Jump! JUMP!!!”- and then the voice died out.

Kuhana was able to jump on the cliff. Actually, she didn’t notice that she had run into the edge. All she knew was that she was already falling. Her vision shifting from the rocks then up to the skies. Her hands limply flailed before her. The white fabric of her dress sullied with blood and dirt.

She was scared, confused, and helpless. She had fallen but who will save her? There is no guarantee that she will live with such height. She had to try anyway even though she originally wanted to die. Her mother’s words kept her sanity and the image of her brother smiling gave her hope and determination.

 _I have to live. If I die right now, then who would greet him when he comes back?_ She promised in front of her people and the Goddess that she will be waiting for his return. If so, then she must live.

Kuhana’s consciousness started to drift away as the wind and gravity pulled her down. She let her scarlet eyes rest as her lids drop down. She felt the exhaustion eating her away and her mind in a heavy mess.

Memories flashed inside her head like a film. She saw with eyes closed her precious moments with her family. They were playing and eating together. Her mother would make bad jokes and her father would tickle her as they ran inside the house.The freshly baked pie would waft inside and Kurapika would steal a chance to bite on it. The people would watch her perform rituals to appease the Gods and Goddesses. She would look outside of her window, watching Kurapika grow and play with his friends. All of these seemed to escape one by one from her.

The Goddess will protect her, they said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just another note, 'Curarpikt' is the Kurtan way to say Kurapika's name. In the flashbacks, I will be using the normal names but when kurapika and cherryn/kuhana talks with each other, they will speak in Kurtan language. in my story, Kurtan language will be bold. :>


End file.
